Ditados Populares
by Haruno Hinata
Summary: Mais uma Hitsuhina *-* Presente para Hiei-senpai :D


Você conhece ditados populares? Vou contar um sobre guerras e amor...

Hitsugaya Toushirou, ou shirou-chan como algumas pessoas impor... Quer dizer irritantes gostavam de chamá-lo, mas isso não vem ao caso porque se você tentasse chamá-lo assim iria fazer uma visitinha a Unohana Taichou responsável pelo esquadrão medico, é um menino muito controlado, todos dizem, sim menino apesar de ocupar um dos maiores cargos do Sereitei, um gênio, todos dizem, um menino apaixonado pela Tenente do 5º esquadrão que se jogaria de um penhasco se isso a fizesse feliz, todos diziam pelas suas costas ele sabia, sua tenente Matsumoto o contava quando enchia a cara de sake e o deixava com toda a papelada do esquadrão. Realmente ela era folgada, todos sabiam. Ele não sabia quando começara a sentir aquilo, e quando descobriu que não era amor de irmão como pensava ela estava longe, porém ele não iria segui-la, não daria esse gostinho a ela, então ele descobriu que se não controlasse sua reiatsu machucaria as pessoas a sua volta, agora tinha um motivo e mesmo sendo chato, entrou na escola e formou-se com honra, um prodígio que já havia conseguido a bankai, mas ele sinceramente não ligava apesar de ter ficado feliz ao saber que teria um posto melhor que _ela _assim a forçaria a respeitá-lo. Grande engano, o reconhecimento que esperava dela? Nenhum, ele não seria reconhecido enquanto não fosse mais forte que _ele_ e era muito provável que se o desafiasse para uma luta e vencesse ela o repreenderia por derrotar o Aizen Taichou, mas mesmo vendo toda a devoção dela por aquele homem, era feliz ,afinal, ela estava feliz, mesmo ela parecendo ignorar todos os sinais que ele deixava escapar em relação ao que sentia e poderia protegê-la para que aqueles olhos de panda não chorassem de tristeza, e então descobriu da pior forma que tudo que ele pensava e que ela sentia por ele, pelo menos um amor de irmão, era fraco o suficiente para ela lhe apontar sua Zanpakutou, mesmo tendo hesitado, coisa que não fez com aquele atrevido do Izuru que vivia dando encima dela, porém ele procurou entender que ela estava desesperada, então descobriu que ela fora usada pela pessoa que idolatrava, que todo o esforço que ela fizera fora em vão e que ela apontava aquela Zanpakutou pra ele porque... Foi enganada, enganada como ele também foi, e o pior foi que ele não fora forte o suficiente para protegê-la nem psicologicamente nem fisicamente, então ele jurou ficar mais forte e falhou mais uma vez, não conseguiu vencer nem a 3ª espada como venceria Aizen? Inocente era o que ele era.

- Hitsugaya Taichou! Controle sua reiatsu, por favor, assim eu não posso fazer o tratamento! - Kira estava desesperado, ele tentava a todo custo curar os ferimentos do Taichou do 10º esquadrão, mas ele perdeu o controle da sua reiatsu, não dava nem para chegar perto ele tentou e mão dele foi congelada.

- Eu nã-não consigo - era verdade, estava difícil até enxergar alguma coisa, ele estava lutando, precisa continuar vivo, a todo custo porque quem a protegeria?

- O que esta acontecendo aqui?! Hitsugaya-kun? - acabara de acordar depois de enfrentar -e perder- para aquela coisa, olhou pro lado e viu Rangiku-san dormindo, Kira era do 4º esquadrão afinal, era melhor agradecer! O procurou com os olhos e entrou em estado de choque quando viu Shirou-chan, ensangüentado com a reiatsu descontrolada - Kira-kun! O que você está fazendo? Ajude o Shirou-chan!

- Hinamori-kun eu não consigo chegar perto a reiatsu dele esta descontrolada, assim eu ... - Kira parou assim que viu o olhar determinado de Hinamori, a conhecia desde a época da escola, sabia que quando ela ficava com aquele olhar... e porque ela estava juntando a reiatsu que tinha?

- Mais respeito - não sabia de onde tinha tirado forças pra falar - eu sou um Tai -seus olhos estavam arregalados o coração disparado, ela tinha colocado os lábios dela sobre os dele...

Ela estava desesperada, então teve uma idéia, se o problema pro tratamento era a reiatsu descontrolada, ela poderia usar a dela para anular a dele. Então em um ato de desespero colocou os lábios sobre os dele para ter um contato melhor, não que isso fosse extremamente necessário, mas...

- Hinamori-kun! - ele gostava dela não podia negar, vê-la ali, beijando outro na sua frente era... Então ele percebeu que ela estava usando a reiatsu dela para anular a dele, não importava os sentimentos que sentisse agora devia começar o tratamento do Taichou.

Ele não sentia mais dor, não ouvia, não respirava, apenas sentia os lábios macios dela e fitava o seu rosto envergonhado por estar fazendo isso, fechou os olhos e sabe-se lá como passou os braços no pescoço dela, a ela não ia domina-lo, de jeito nenhum. Invadiu a boca dela, cada canto, milímetro, o gosto, sua fruta favorita iria mudar, pêssego era muito bom. Ela não sabia o que ele estava pensando só sabia que era bom, e também lembrou-se... Ele também se lembrou, mas que precisava respirar.

- Shirou-chan - ela estava corada, muito corada ela sabia e ele também estava bastante corado, como sangue, arregalou os olhos, precisavam continuar o tratamento e isso não ia ser sacrifício nenhum.

- Não se preocupe Hinamori-chan - Assim que chegaram do Hueco Mundo, Orihime foi direto cuidar dos feridos.

Ficou aliviada, apesar de estar tão entretida com o beijo e não ter percebido a presença daquela humana que havia aparecido de repente, uma vez ouviu Shirou-chan comentando que Ichigo –que tinha invadido antigamente a Soul S. e agora era um aliado- tinha ido atrás dela no Hueco Mundo, ela soube dos poderes daquela humana –que foi o motivo de ter sido aliciada por Aizen- agora ele estava fora de perigo, suspirou, mas prendeu a respiração ao ver que a luta direta com Aizen havia começado, apesar de tudo era difícil acreditar que ela fora traída, ela estava se segurando queria ir lá e ajudá-lo.

- Hinamori... - ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo, involuntariamente talvez, segurou a mão dela, não queria perde-la, não agora.

- Eu estou aqui - apertou a mão dele, não podia negar que quis ir lá e ajudar Aizen, mas ela havia se lembrando que ela queria ser uma shinigami antes de conhece-lo; porque queria proteger pessoas importantes e no momento, não havia nada mais importante do que a pessoa que estava segurando a sua mão.

Hitsugaya nunca ficou tão feliz por perder uma luta, afinal com os reforços acabaram ganhando a guerra, anotou mentalmente que deveria perder mais vezes, então teve uma idéia e fez com que sua reiatsu ficasse alterada, afinal... Na guerra e no amor vale tudo.

**Shinigami Golden**

Logo depois da guerra, Hitsugaya e Hinamori assumiram o romance, pala diversão de Matsumoto que arrumou um novo motivo para implicar com o seu Taichou, outra coisa que aconteceu e muitos estavam chocados eram com o crescimento repentino do Capitão do 10º esquadrão, quando comentavam sobre isso Matsumoto respondia com um sorriso de quem apronta: "São os hormônios, a Hinamori-chan também tá crescendo, um dia fica com o mesmo tamanho dos meus" Falava sorridente apertando os peitos.


End file.
